Queen
by InkandConverse
Summary: A Queen dragon await her hatching day, slowly becoming aware of the world outside of her own.


Authors Note: This is a re-upload of a fic that was previously on my Shadowofthepen account so if you think you've seen this before, you probably have. It was written several years ago now so it's not stellar and I've since moved on from the DRoP fandom so it probably won't be edited anytime soon but I have a certain love for it and felt it was worth putting back on here again.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The first time she became aware of herself, she was in darkness surrounded by a sort of fluid that kept her floating away from the surface of whatever she was trapped inside, it surrounded her the cavernous space so she did not spare it a second thought instead concentrating on the lethargy inducing warmth that slowly lulled her back to sleep.<p>

She woke far more often after that and each time her prison became clearer to her it was a vaguely spherical shape which was pointed gently at the top, _an egg_, her mind supplied only it was not her thought, she jerked disturbed by the alien mind but it was soon soothed by a gentle wave of reassurance as the mind left with one parting thought _grow well and strong my daughter we are waiting._

She quickly learned the difference between the mental voice of the mother and the rest of the cave inhabitants, there were several including the father and others. They did not often speak to her and the feeling of loneliness slowly, cripplingly, threatened to consume her, so for the first time she reached further brushing with searching tendrils against others that were even more alien that the mother and the rest of her kind. Then once again she slept.

She was awakened rudely later on how much later she could not be sure and her childlike mind could not comprehend the changes between each. She registered how tight her egg felt around her, she no longer had room to move within, every muscle felt cramped and sore and hunger, painful hunger plagued her stomach. That was not her immediate concern however the sounds outside of her haven were. _Stay away! _The mental warning of the mother had her squeak in anxiety but it was soon soothed but the gentle presence of another.

The Other was alien not one of her kind and yet the mental caress it provided was so soothing and right she tried to cling onto it long after the Other had left. She searched for it over and over again and most times she was rewarded. The Other came several times to observe her and her siblings in their ceramic prisons and occasionally she would feel the others reach out in an attempt to touch the Others mind a mockery of the gentle caress they received but she rebuffed them every time with mental hisses and solid thought _MINE!_

Her impatience grew with every visit, every shrink of her egg around her until she was pushing almost painfully against the walls her delicate wing membranes stretched to their limit in the crushing space. Angrily she pushed out against the walls needing an escape she was fully formed now and ready to emerge into the wider boundless world outside.

Then she heard it a low gentle keen that only got louder with each passing moment a light soprano hum on top of a deep brass rumble encouraging her to wait just a few moments more let the others have their chance, for a moment she was filled with anger why should they get to abate their loneliness when she was confined to solitude.

She complied almost eagerly however as she heard the hisses and shrieks of her siblings emerging from their captivity, they sounded terrified and for a nanosecond she found herself wondering whether the escape was worth the fear. Then she felt it the mental presence of the Other and she knew that she would not be alone.

The humming reached a crescendo encouraging her urging her into the openness outside and her struggles renewed talons, teeth, tail and body all twisting and ripping in an attempt to be free suddenly the egg gave way and she spilled onto the heated sands. Momentarily she lay still exhausted from her thrashing and overwhelmed by the sensations that were so radically different to those which she had become so accustomed to.

Then she struggled again fighting to her feet as she gazed haughtily around her searching for the Other. Girls surrounded her some emanating fear others an arrogant confidence that they would be the ones she chose. Lurching forwards on unsteady legs she crooned plaintively desperately searching where was the Other, Why wasn't she coming?

There at the back, pushed away and hidden behind the other girls. She struck out at the fleshy obstacles in her way was sharp and vicious talons, they shrieked and moved. Surprisingly swift on her feet for one so young she raced forwards stretching her neck upwards she looked into the eyes of the Other her own glossy orbs full of compassion and love.

My name is Irith

"Irith" The girl breathed before kneeling down and stoking her sensitive eye ridges

_Yes and I am hungry_!

The girl laughed before hugging the shining gold dragon hatchling before her and together they walked out of the sands.


End file.
